True
by sevforevs
Summary: Takes place a year after the Leyton break up. What should've happened after the book signing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Do not own One Tree Hill ): If I did Lindsey would have never existed (:

Story set about a year after the Leyton break up. Lucas calls Peyton to come to the book signing, and even though Peyton says she will be there, she isn't going to show. She plans on not seeing Lucas until she has built herself up as a person.

_Here I was. My book signing in LA. I couldn't believe it, my book is selling, and people are loving it. Who would've thought I'd come this far, and I can't wait until Peyton sees this. God, I have missed her. _

"You ready Luke?" asked Lindsey, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready" I said.

_Lindsey had been such a wonderful editor. She really was a big part of this, making my dreams come true. I just wish that the person I wanted to be with when my dreams came true was here at this moment. But she would be here soon, she said so. _

Lindsey directed me to a chair, and I sat down. A girl aged about seventeen approached me.

"Hi! I am seriously in love with this book. Could I get it signed?"

"Yeah, sure" I said, taking her book and scribbling my signature in the front cover. "What's your name?"

"Amy" said the girl.

"Okay" I said. Inside I wrote _To Amy, may your dreams come true for you someday, whatever they may be. Lucas Scott. _"There you go"

"Thank you so much. Could I ask you just one thing?"

"Shoot"

"Is Peyton still in your life?"

"She is always going to be in my life, because she will always be in my heart"

"Thank you" said Amie, and she walked away, smiling. The next girl approached me, and this continued for an hour. I took a break, and walked over to Lindsey who was talking to the store owner. We exchanged greetings, and then he excused himself.

"This is such a great turn out, Luke!" she said, hugging me.

"I know." I said, and as I hugged her back my eyes searched the crowd. "Peyton didn't show"

"Maybe she's just running late?" said Lindsey, trying to be supportive.

"Yeah, maybe" I said, still scanning the crowd. _Or maybe she didn't want to come. _"I'm just going to head outside for a few minutes, okay?"

"That's fine, take all the time you need" said Lindsey. I walked away. I was a little broken inside. Who was I kidding? I've been broken since the day I left the hotel room. I've just been waiting for her to come back to me. "Damn it Peyton" I said under my breath. Maybe she had moved on. Maybe that's why she didn't show. A tear fell from Lucas's eye. He was at his own book signing, waiting for the girl who he written the book about to show up. He wiped the tear, turned around, and went back inside to fans.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the book signing. Peyton is sitting at home, going through her head, for the twenty millionth time, thinking of Lucas.

The plan was to avoid the book signing, to not see Lucas until I have proved to myself that I am a capable person. But I'm sitting here, and as the seconds drag on and on, I am regretting this decision. I have read Lucas's book so many times, and every time I read it I can't help but cry. The whole book is a love letter to me. That's what I've been telling my psychologist. I haven't spoken to Brooke for over a year now. I understand it though, her life is busy, with Clothes Over Bros. I have lost touch with Haley and Nathan, and I hadn't spoken to Lucas since the break up. I avoid the thought of Tree Hill altogether. I miss both my moms, and my dad is always away. He tries to visit me, but I have seen him only twice in fourteen months. Somewhere along the way I have lost the Peyton from Tree Hill. I am not that girl anymore, I am not fearless. I am now Peyton from Los Angeles, and this Peyton is a girl who thinks of the consequences now. Ever since I lost Lucas from my life I have tried to keep myself together, try not to do things that will somehow alter my life, and try to not do things that will make me uncertain of the future. I am a scared girl now, but not a day goes by when I don't miss Lucas. I am still lost in thought when it comes to the proposal. I never said no, but he walked away anyway. I needed time, and if he had waited I guess tonight after this book signing in L.A we would be going out to celebrate our engagement. I just needed one year, but he couldn't give me that. No matter what I do though, I am still in love with Lucas Scott. I always will be.


	3. Chapter 3

I return to my hotel room. Peyton never showed up for the book signing, so Lindsey offered to take me out, to try and take my mind off it. I agreed, mainly because I wanted a drink. I ended having more than 'a' drink. I look at the clock before I collapse onto my bed. It reads 3 a.m. I was feeling broken, asking repeatedly in my head- _Why didn't she come? _I wanted to call her, but it was too late. She wouldn't be awake at this time, she would be fast asleep. Maybe she forgot about the signing. I don't know anymore. I let my thoughts carry me to sleep.

I awake the next day, not feeling any better then the night before. I check my phone, but I have no calls or messages from Peyton. I have a missed call from Lindsey, but I decided I'd call her back later. I just wanted to explore Los Angeles for a bit. I leave the hotel room, and grab a taxi to wherever the driver wants to take me. Half way through the day I end up in a CD store. It's pretty big, and I can just imagine Peyton living in this place. It was her kind of place. I walk around, looking at different artists, then a song I know comes through the speakers. It's Keane's We Might As Well Be Strangers._ How appropriate, _I thought to myself, and silently laughed.

Around 5pm I return to the hotel room. I left my mobile purposely at the hotel. I pick it up, hoping she would have called. There's a missed call from my mom, and a few from Lindsey, but none from Peyton. I remember her giving me her address, so I look in my address book. Sure enough, there it is. I contemplate what to do with this information. Should I leave it, or should I go visit her? And if I do, what will I do? Yell at her, or just lift her up and kiss her so passionately. _God, I have missed her lips. _I decide to call Lindsey back first, mainly because I know I'm meant to be leaving L.A tomorrow.

"Hey" I said, casually.

"Where have you been!" Stated Lindsey.

"I've been around" I replied.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? Oh, never mind!" She says, before I can answer. "Our plane leaves tonight, not tomorrow like planned. So I will meet you at the airport in an hour, okay? I've got the tickets organised, all I need from you is to appear at the airport"

"Oh, okay" said Lucas. _I guess I won't be seeing Peyton. _"I'll be there"

"Good" said Lindsey, before hanging up. Lucas calls a cab, and then starts packing up. He collects everything, then looks outside and sees the cab waiting. He closes the door and enters the cab.

"Airport please"


	4. Chapter 4

The plane had left two hours ago, and Lindsey was still waiting for Lucas to show up at the airport. _Where is he? _She constantly thought to herself. She had tried quite a few times to call him, but each call ended with his voicemail. She had thought at first that he had got caught in traffic, but he hadn't answered his phone, and now she was becoming worried. Lindsey felt that his heart hadn't been fully in this book tour. To be truthful, she felt that he had never really given his heart to anything involving the book. She first met him a little less than a year ago, and she had been a little disappointed. The book that she had read made her feel that there was hope for those that had none. He had written these beautiful chapters to a girl named Peyton, but meeting him, he just seemed broken. She never brought up Peyton, but only assumed that she wasn't part of his life anymore. She had never seen a picture of Peyton but always assumed she was beautiful, mainly from the words Lucas wrote about her. In a way it hurt her to think that this amazing girl wasn't part of Lucas's life.

As Lindsey was lost in thought, a man with blonde hair tapped on her shoulder. Lindsey turned around, startled. She wasn't happy that he hadn't shown, and she was about to let him know, but soon noticed his eyes were red and swollen.

"Luke..." she started to say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the plane." He sniffed. "I got held up". A tear fell down his eye.

"Hey... it's okay" said Lindsey, not knowing what to do. Before she knew it more tears were falling from his eyes. She hugged him. "Look, it's okay, we can go back to a hotel. We don't have to leave tonight, okay?"

"Okay" he said quietly. She let go of him, and picked up her bag. He did the same. They walked out of the airport, and she motioned for a taxi. Almost immediately one appeared, and she loaded both their bags in the boot. They both got into the back seat, and when the driver asked where to, Lindsey replied "the closest hotel".

Within ten minutes they were at a hotel. Lindsey got a key while Lucas stayed outside with the bags. Lindsey returned, telling him the room number. He nodded slowly, then picked up his bag while she picked up hers. They walked to there room, and he collapsed on the bed. Lindsey sits down on the chair, not knowing what to do. A few minutes later she tries to break the silence. "Did you want some coffee, or a cup of tea?"

"I went to her apartment" He says.

"Whose?" asked Lindsey, already knowing the answer.

"Peyton"

"Oh"

"I asked her to come to the book signing, but she didn't show" He said. Lindsey kept quiet, no knowing what to say. "I wanted to know why"

"Well, did you get answer?"

"I saw her walking" He said, tears starting to form in his eyes again. Lindsey kept quiet still. "With someone else. They were walking inside the apartment complex"

"I'm sorry Lucas, but maybe it wasn't what it looked like"

"I know what I saw" he said, determined to believe Peyton was with someone else. After all, it would explain why she hadn't tried to contact him before.

"I am sorry, Luke"

"I just stayed outside the building for two hours. I love her Lindsey. I never stopped loving her. I wanted her to be at the book signing, I wanted to prove to her that my love never died". He began crying again. Lindsey stood up, and walked over to the bed. She lay down next to Lucas.

"If she has ever read your book, then she should know that your love has never died"

"I wish that was true" He said.

"Well it is!" said Lindsey. "I have seen you for the past year not put your heart into this, but I think you need to re-read your words, and understand that those words are making people around the world fall in love with your book. I know I did the first time I read it, and I am pretty sure that this Peyton is still in love with you if she had any common sense to recognise true love"

"You fell in love with my book?" asked Lucas, sitting up.

"Yeah, I did" said Lindsey, also sitting up. They looked at each other, and Lindsey leaned forward, kissing Lucas gently. _His lips are so gentle, _she thought. The kiss deepened and Lucas pushed Lindsey down onto the bed, with him on top of her. He needed to forget about Peyton, even if it was for only tonight.

**I know I didn't want any LL in the story, but I guess the story wouldn't really work if there wasn't a triangle going on. Let me know what you think (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas awoke the next morning, not remembering much. He looked over, next to him, and saw Lindsey, asleep. Then he remembered.

"Oh, God" he whispered. He sat there for a while, thinking of the night before. He knew what he was doing last night, and he was angry at himself. _That's a great way to prove your love for Peyton. _The thought of Peyton made him angrier. _Yeah, Peyton. The person you were meant to love always. The one you proposed to a year ago, but she said no. The one who was with another man last night. _He sat up in bed. Lindsey woke up.

"Hey" she said, smiling.

"Hi" he said.

"So… last night was..." She trailed off.

"A mistake", he said, looking away.

"No, don't talk like that", said Lindsey, placing her hand on his face to draw his attention.

"It was, and I'm sorry Lindsey. I am just so angry at Peyton, and that anger is mixed with loneliness, and I just wanted to forget about it, even if it was for only a little while. It was a mistake"

"Or maybe it was just the first step of moving on"

"I'm never going to move on. I love her."

"Lucas! Will you wake up and see what has happened!" She said angrily. "I have read your book, and in your book, Peyton is one amazing girl. But she is not that girl anymore. People move on, people let go, and you need to start doing it, because if you don't you are going to be alone for a very long time".

"Lindsey, I just... I just can't. She will always be in my heart. I will always be in love with her"

"That doesn't mean you can't be in love with someone else. You can keep her in your heart, like I am sure she has done with you, but you need to see that she has moved on." There was a silence. "People always leave, remember?" Quoted Lindsey, remembering the phrase from the book, a phrase she read that Peyton had believed to be true for a long time.

"But sometimes they come back"

"Sometimes being the key word. Lucas, I'm sorry, but you needed to hear this. I have seen you mourn her absence for the past year, and it's not the way you should be living your life. You need to focus on something, try to fill that void she left. Why don't you try writing another novel?"

"I have tried. But I've deleted nearly attempt, mainly because they all sucked"

"I'm sure that's not true. Why don't I go out and get us some breakfast?" asked Lindsey.

"Thanks, Linds, but I think I'm just going to take a walk, clear my head"

"Okay. I'm going to unpack. I think you are long overdue for a break, and we can have a break here"

"You sure? I mean, don't you have to get back to work? I'm sure I'm not your only editee" He said, trying to joke.

"Your not, but you are an important one, and you need a break. I'll call my office later. You just go for a walk"

"Thank you" he said. He got out of bed, and chose some clothes from his suitcase. He took a quick shower and got changed. He walked out of the bathroom, towards the door, and then stopped. Lindsey was still in the bed. He walked over to her, sat down on the bed and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you Lindsey". He then walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsey got out of bed. She had made some progress with Lucas. At least she hoped she had. She decided to clean out her baggage first. Then she moved onto Lucas's. She opened the suitcase, and on top of all the clothes was a bundle of A4 sheets of papers. _A draft for his next novel_, was the first thought that popped into her head. The draft had no title. She decided to take a peak, but only the first paragraph. She closed her eyes and flipped the pages, selecting a page to read at random. She read the first paragraph.

_**It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart. **_

Lindsey didn't fully understand. His book was about a comet. A comet that brought amazing things to his life. _But why a comet? _She decided to read another section.

_**The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him.**_

_The comet left him. The comet is Peyton. He wrote another manuscript, another one for Peyton._

Lindsey, at that moment, realized that she would never know how much Peyton meant to Lucas. If she was to be truthful, she would tell you that she wanted to have a relationship with Lucas. But she would always be second to him. His comet, Peyton, would always be first, because she was the one that brought direction, beauty, meaning. She was the one that gave him belief in God, gave him belief in art and in love.

...

Lucas walked out of the hotel room. Maybe he was ready to move on. Maybe Lindsey would be the one to help him do it. After all, she was an amazing person. She was such a talented editor, she was amazingly friendly, and she was a beautiful women. Maybe he would always love Peyton, but that didn't mean he couldn't love anyone else. Lindsey was right about that. Lucas continued walking around for half an hour, and found himself in a park. He sat down on the park bench, and looked around. The day was a sunny, bright day. _A day for change, _he thought to himself. The day looked especially happy. Young couples were in the park, older couples with their children were in the park, and elderly couples were in the park. Nothing in the world suggested that today would end with unhappiness, with heartbreak, and with a life hanging in the balance. Today seemed like a day that would change his life, a day he hadn't seen for over a year.

...

Peyton left her apartment early in the morning. She had some errands to run, and she was sure she would have an unhappy boss if they weren't taken care off. To be truthful, yesterday she had not thought of Lucas all day. That was the first day that she had not thought of Lucas since the break up. In a way that made Peyton kind of happy, thinking it was the first step to letting go of the man she loved so much. She took care of the errands, and surprisingly her boss had nothing to say to her that wasn't on good terms. The weather looked amazing, and today looked like a good day. Around lunchtime she left the office and went for a walk. She went through the park, and was about 100 meters from the bench when she noticed who was sitting on it. _Crap. What's he still doing here? _She thought to her self, completely shocked. She had expected Lucas to go back from wherever he came from yesterday. She didn't think he would stick around. The sight of him was enough to bring down the strength she finally thought she had gained. Maybe the strength was never there, it was just her mind trying to convince her differently. She didn't feel that she was a strong enough person to face him, it hurt just as much on that day as it did the day she woke up to find him not there. Instead of walking forward, she turned around and walked back to the office. She got on her phone straight away, and called her psychologist's reception. She needed to talk to someone, and so far her psychologist was the only person in the whole of L.A who knew that there was ever a Peyton and Lucas.

...

Lucas sat on the bench for a long time. He looked at his watch, and it was almost 3:30. He had left the hotel room in the morning, and wondered what Lindsey was doing. He had spent much of the day on the bench thinking of Peyton, and Lindsey. He wanted to return to the hotel room and tell her that he would like to take things slow with her. He wanted to try and move on, and fill his heart with love again. He would always keep Peyton in his heart, but he was sure that if she could move on, so could he. He was just unaware that at the moment he thought that, Peyton was at her psychologist, pouring her heart out.

...

"I saw him, today."

"Him, meaning Lucas?" asked the psychologist. Peyton nodded. "And how did the sight of him make you feel?"

"I was… devastated. This morning I finally felt that I had started to control it all, that he wouldn't affect me as much as he has done in the past, then I see him, and everything I thought I had built up just… disappeared".

"Did you talk to him Peyton?"

"I wasn't strong enough". A tear fell down Peyton's face. "I don't understand anymore, I don't know what to do. Yesterday was a good day. Work was alright, and then I came home and a colleague called me and wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate the signing of a new artist. So about ten of us met at a bar, and then he took me home and I went straight to sleep. I didn't think of Lucas at all. Then I woke up, and I felt good about it. Then I see him and it all returns. I miss him so much."

"Lucas was a very important part of your life, Peyton. You have told me about both your mother's death, and the absence of your father in your life. Lucas was the only solid thing you had. Loss is a hard thing to deal with. Some people deal with it differently. I really think the best thing for you to do at the moment is to try and focus on something in your life. Something that can take your mind off things that are bringing you down. Then one day you might wake up and the pain won't be as strong". Peyton nodded. "I know it's hard, but you are a strong girl. You can beat this".

"Thank you"

...

Lucas began to walk back to the hotel. It was nearing 4 o'clock, and he was sure that by now Lindsey would be wondering where he was. He decided it best to call her and let her know the he was on his way back. He crossed a road as the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, Lindsey its –

"Luke, you there?"

No response.

"LUCAS!"

The phone cut out.

Lucas was hit by a speeding car.

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter that I have written. I feel proud. At first I didn't like how it was going, but then I started to. At first I didn't like using the comet quotes, to be honest I'm not a big Lucas fan at the moment and I do not believe anything he writes anymore. However, when I tried to write what I thought the old and therefore better Lucas would have written, it didn't work. So I used the comet story. Reviews appreciated (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Days Later**

Lucas had been in the hospital for two days. He was currently in a coma. He had some internal bleeding, but it had been fixed up. All they had to do was wait, and hopefully he would be awake soon. It all just depended on him now.

Lindsey was unaware of the accident the night it happened. She stayed up all night, wondering what had happened, and why his phone cut out. The next morning Lucas didn't show, and she became really worried. She phoned the police, and found out that he had been admitted into hospital quite a few hours earlier. She got to the hospital as fast as she could, and for the day she sat with Lucas, praying he would wake up soon. Lindsey also thought it best to call his mother, who took the fastest plane she could down to L.A. She had arrived late yesterday night with Lucas's sister.

The accident had been all over the news. _Author's hit_, was a favourite title. The articles just outlined his success with An Unkindness of Ravens, and how he was in L.A as he had a book signing. Some information on the accident was given, but that's what it had been decided as – an accident. Lucas didn't see the car, he was focusing on his phone, but the car had been going to fast. The outcome of the accident was to be decided later on.

Peyton was walking past a news stand casually the morning after Karen had arrived in L.A, then noticed the title. She was devastated to see the picture of Lucas. So devastated that she ran into the middle of the road to catch a taxi. Horns beeped at her, but she didn't care. It didn't matter what had happened in the past year, she needed to make sure that Lucas was okay. She arrived at the hospital, and a nurse directed her to the room. When asked who she was, she said 'a friend from home'. Karen was in the room when she entered. She was fixing his hair, and turned around when she heard someone enter the room.

"Peyton" she said, shocked. Peyton could've sworn she saw Lucas's hand twitched.

"Hi Karen" said Peyton. She didn't know how Karen felt towards her now, because of the break up. Peyton looked at Lucas. "How is he?"

"The doctors said he will be okay. We just need to wait until he wakes up".

"Okay" said Peyton, relieved.

"Had you spoken to him before the accident?" asked Karen. Peyton shook her head. "He misses you".

"I miss him too".

"And how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time".

"I'm coping I guess". The whole time Peyton didn't take her eyes off Lucas. Karen didn't ask her anything else.

"Mommy!" came a little voice a while after. Peyton turned around to see a little brunette toddler holding a cupcake up to Karen.

"Did Aunty Lindsey buy that for you, sweetie?" Karen asked her daughter. Lily nodded. "Did you say thankyou?"

"Of course she did" said Lindsey, who entered the room. Lindsey noticed Peyton."Hi" said Lindsey, stretching her hand out to Peyton. "I'm Lindsey, Luke's girlfriend". _Girlfriend? Did I hear right? Quick, think of a fake name._

"Hi, I'm Charlotte. A friend of Luke's from high school" lied Peyton.

"Lindsey, why don't we go get a coffee. Give _Charlotte_ a chance to sit with Luke".

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Charlotte" said Lindsey.

"You too". Lindsey walked out of the room with Lily, and Karen looked at Peyton, with a smile. "Thank you" she said. Karen smiled and walked out.

Peyton turned around to face Lucas. She sat down on the chair next to the bed, and took his hand in hers.

"How many times is this that you've been in hospital and I've sat, being the girl who is hiding something. The first time was when you were with Brooke, and I was hiding how I felt about you, and now I'm apparently Charlotte. I mean, who gives a fake name" She stated, more than asked. "Probably someone who has a book written about them, and the whole world could know me". She looked at Lucas's face. "I miss you Luke". A tear started to form in her eye. "Lucas, I should've said yes. We would be celebrating our anniversary, instead of you being in here. I've been a mess without you. Nothing has been right since you left. I just want you to wake up and tell me the same." She placed her head onto his chest. She kissed the place where his heart would be. "Come back to me. I should've been at the book signing. I've just not been a strong enough person since you left. And I wanted was to prove to you that I was strong. But I should've known it doesn't matter how I strong I am. How much I love you is all that matters". By the end of it tears were falling continuously from Peyton's eyes. Lindsey walked in.

"Charlotte, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah. It just sucks seeing him like this" said Peyton, standing up.

"I know" she said, taking the seat Peyton left a few seconds ago.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Peyton.

"Three days" said Lindsey.

"Whoa! That's long." said Peyton, sarcastically.

"I know, I know" said Lindsey, laughing. "You said you knew Lucas from high school, right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know Peyton?"

Peyton really didn't know what to say. "Yeah, we were good friends".

"Do you know where she is these days?"

"Around, I guess. I haven't spoken to here in a while. Do you need her?"

"I found Lucas's manuscript for his next book. He doesn't know I've read it, and I don't want anything to happen between us, you know, about trust and privacy, but he wrote some amazing things about her. He used symbolism. She's a comet in this story. And I think he's going to get rid of it, so I just wanted to take it to her, to let her read it".

"They were a great couple" said Peyton.

"Yeah?" asked Lindsey.

"Really great. Where's Karen?" asked Peyton, trying to change the topic.

"She's down in the café"

"Okay, I'm just going to head down. I feel like I haven't seen her in such a long time, and the last time I saw Lily, she was a baby"

"Okay, I got him now"

"Bye" said Peyton. She walked out of the room and headed to the café. Karen and Lily were sitting at a table, and she spotted them straight away. She walked over and sat with them.

"Your names not Charlotte, it's Peyton, right?" asked Lily.

"How'd you know?"

"Lukey has a picture of you in his room. He told me your name once". Peyton smiled at the little girl.

"How'd it go?" asked Karen.

"I poured my heart out, and he stayed still. Then Lindsey walked in"

"Are you okay with her?"

"She told me they'd been together three days. He asked me to go to his book signing, which was four days ago, but I couldn't do it. I think something happened between them because I didn't show."

"Wait until he awakes to start making accusations".

"Yeah. I got to get going. My boss won't be too happy if I don't show up, even though it is about 4 o'clock already."

"Do you want me to call you if he wakes up?" asked Karen.

"Thanks". Peyton stood up. "Bye Lily" she said, smiling to the little girl.

"By Auntie Peyton". Peyton smiled at the little girl. Peyton left the table and headed outside the hospital. She wasn't going to work though, she was going home. She needed to let it all out. She was still hoping Lucas would awake, even though the doctors were sure of it. The doctors were sure that her mother would've awoken, but that didn't happen. She wasn't going to accept that he would awake until she saw him awake.

Peyton arrived home and put the Foo Fighter's _Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace_ album in. She turned on the song _Home._

_Wish I were with you but I couldn't stay._

_Every direction leads me away._

_Pray for tomorrow but for today_

_All I want is to be home._

_Stand in the mirror, you look the same._

_Just looking for shelter from the cold and the pain._

_Someone to cover, safe from the rain._

_And all I want is to be home._

_Echoes and silence, patience and grace._

_All of these moments I'll never replace._

_No fear of my heart, absence of faith_

_And all I want is to be home._

_All I want is to be home._

_People I've loved, I have no regrets._

_Some I remember, some I forget._

_Some of them living, some of them dead._

_And all I want is to be home._

By the end of the song Peyton was sure she had never cried so much in her life. She needed Lucas to wake up. He was home. Without him, she didn't know what to do. She had no place in this life. She regretted saying 'Someday' more than ever. She needed Lucas Scott. She cried to sleep that night. Around 2 in the morning Karen rang her. She left a message.

'_Peyton, it's Karen. Luke's awake. I told him you came by, and he wants to see you, soon'_

**

* * *

****AN:** **We'll, I hope you like it (: Schools started, so that's why there was a delay in posting this. I've started on the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be up soon. (: Reviews appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton awoke the next morning, dreading the day ahead. True, she had slept the night before, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. She kept replaying in her head Lucas's death. The same thing happened every time it played in her head. She got a call from Karen, saying Lucas was awake. She would drive as fast as she could to the hospital, then walk into the room to find Lucas's dead body. She stared at the body, and then Karen walked in, telling her he couldn't hold on for her. He had awoken, and after Karen had called her, he died. The image of his body, just lying there, was the first thing she thought of when she woke up. She got out of bed, and walked over to her answering machine, a red number one flashing. She pressed the play button.

'_Peyton, it's Karen. Luke's awake. I told him you came by, and he wants to see you, soon'_

The message was similar to the message from her dream. However, she couldn't contain the smile that started to form when Karen said 'and he wants to see you, soon'. She quickly ate some toast, and went for a shower. Half an hour later she was in her car, heading for the hospital.

…

Karen had been with Lucas since the moment he had awoken. Lily was lying in the hospital bed with Lucas, asleep. Karen had told Lucas almost the second he had awoken that Peyton had come by.

_**Karen had been on the armchair, reading a magazine but not fully taking in what the text had said. Lily was asleep on a separate chair, and every few moments she would look up to see if Lily was still asleep and if Lucas wasn't. She looked up to see her son's eyes flutter open. She stood and walked over to her son.**_

"_**Luke?" she asked. Lucas smiled. "Oh, honey" said Karen, hugging her son. "Thank goodness, we were so worried" said Karen. She picked up a bottle of water and helped Lucas drink it.**_

"_**We?" asked Lucas.**_

"_**Me, your sister, Peyton..."**_

"_**Peyton was here?" asked Lucas, a smile forming on his lips.**_

"_**Yeah, and Lindsey"**_

"_**How was she?" asked Lucas.**_

"_**Peyton's coping. Which brings me to a question. How did you and Lindsey happen, Luke?"**_

"_**I asked Peyton to come to the book signing. She didn't show, and I was hurt" He paused. "I slept with Lindsey that night"**_

"_**She gave Lindsey a fake name after Lindsey said she was your girlfriend"**_

"_**Girlfriend? Lindsey and I haven't really discussed that"**_

"_**We'll everyone who has read your book knows of Peyton. She didn't want Lindsey to know who she was"**_

"_**Did she say she was coming back?"**_

"_**I told her I'd ring her when you woke up"**_

"_**Could you? I really want to see her"**_

"_**Sure" said Karen. She kissed Lucas on the head and walked outside. She took out her cell and dialed Peyton's apartment number, and got her answering machine. She left a message.**_

Karen had insisted that Lindsey go home the night before. She was long overdue for rest, and Karen promised she would call if Lucas woke up. She hadn't called Lindsey as yet, as she wanted Lucas and Peyton to have a proper talk before Lindsey showed up. She had watched her son for years be head over heels for Peyton, and she wanted to give them a chance to see if there was something worth saving before calling the new girl in his life.

Karen looked at her children, both asleep. They looked so peaceful. It was then that Peyton walked through the door. Peyton didn't distract Karen when she noticed her looking at her children, and then she looked at them also. Lily was looking more like Keith everyday, and she knew how proud he would be to call her his daughter. Lucas looked happier then he had the day before, but it might've been because he was no longer in a coma. Secretly, she hoped it was because he had been informed that she had shown up. Karen turned around to face Peyton.

"Hi, Peyton"

"Hey" said Peyton.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Karen, noticing the bags under Peyton's eyes.

"Bad dreams." Said Peyton, Karen nodded.

"As soon as he wakes up I know he wants to talk to you. His eyes lighted up when I mentioned your name". Peyton tried to contain her tears. Karen hugged her. "It's okay. It'll all be okay". As both women were hugging Lucas awoke. Peyton noticed his eyes open and he looked at her. He smiled. They let go and Karen looked at Lucas. "Okay, I'll take Lily and let you two talk". She picked up her sleeping daughter and exited the room. Peyton stood, staring at Lucas in silence. He didn't talk either. She finally decided to open her mouth, but was unsure of what she would say.

"Luke…" said Peyton.

"Just come here" said Lucas, opening his arms up for her. Peyton was in disbelief. She stood still. Lucas put his arms down a few seconds later. "You okay Peyton?" Now that Peyton was at the hospital she couldn't believe how quick she was to think that everything would be okay between the two. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say to him now that he was awake. Now that she was here it felt very real to her that she wouldn't just climb into the bed and forgive all. After all, he had left her in the hotel room with nothing but her mix tape to finalize the break up, and as a result she had somehow become the Peyton that stood in the hospital room, broken and scared of what was to come in the future. She had lost the Peyton she was when Lucas left. She had lost her strength, and she had lost herself along the way. Peyton's eyes slowly went from the hospital bed to the floor. Lucas kept his eyes on Peyton the whole time, not knowing what to say next.

"I'm glad you're okay" Peyton finally said, keeping her eyes to the floor. "But I've got to get going"

"Peyton" said Lucas.

"I am really glad you're okay. I'll come by later if I get the chance". She turned around.

"We have to talk sometime you know". The statement caught Peyton off guard. She turned around and looked up at Lucas. Peyton believed that if you look into someone's eyes it is possible to read their emotion. At this moment Lucas was just as unhappy and alone as Peyton.

"I know Luke, I just need to get to work at the moment"

"I've missed you, Peyton. So much" He paused and waited for a reaction. Peyton stood still. She looked as though she had stopped breathing altogether. "Why didn't you come to the book signing?"

"Why did you and Lindsey get together after the book signing?" Asked Peyton, hurt escaping with her words.

"Because you didn't show and I was hurt"

"So it's my fault you've got a girlfriend?" asked Peyton, bitterly.

"She's not my girlfriend Peyton. It was a one night stand, and then I had my accident. I haven't been with anyone since we broke up, except her for that one night"

"Why did you leave, Luke? That's the only thing I haven't been able to get my head around for the past year" said Peyton. She needed to her the truth.

"I was hurt, Peyton. I didn't know what to do. I thought you loved me"

"I do love you, Luke"

"I didn't think I would be able to face you again, after I left. That's why I never called. I didn't want to approach you until the book was finally published. That was a promise I had made with myself. I would call you when it got published. And then Lindsey told me I'm going to be travelling across the country for book signings, and she tells me one day that Los Angeles is next on the list. You were never out of my mind, Peyton. And when she said Los Angeles it all came back. And I decided to call you, because I wanted to see you. And I wanted to show you that I could do it. I just wanted you, Peyton. That's all I ever wanted"

"I knew you could do it, Luke. I never doubted that. I woke up in that hotel room, Luke, and it was like another finalized chapter in my life. Another person left. But it hurt more than both my moms dying, because I know if they could they would come back. And you could come back. You weren't in another world, you were in this world. And then after that thought stuck in my head for a few months I started to think I wasn't enough to be with you. I missed you so much, Lucas" said Peyton, a tear falling from her eye every couple of seconds. If Lucas could, he would've gotten out of the bed that very second to hold Peyton. He wasn't supposed to move out of the bed for a few days, and he had quite a few wires plugged into him.

"Come here, Peyton" attempted Lucas, opening his arms for Peyton once more. This time Peyton caved in. She wasn't going to hold back. She had done that for a year too long. She walked to his bed and climbed on, resting in his arms. Lucas held her tightly in silence, letting her let it all out. She cried for a while, but to Lucas it felt like ten seconds, not nearly long enough for him to hold her.

"Luke?" said Peyton, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?" asked Lucas, placing a kiss on Peyton's head. She lifted herself up and looked into his eyes. Her eyes had become red and puffy.

"Promise me you will never leave me again. I can't go back to a world without you". Lucas took Peyton's hands in his and looked deep in her eyes.

"I promise you Peyton. I will never leave you again". A small smile appeared on Peyton's face. She then leaned back on Lucas, still holding onto of his hands.

* * *

**AN: I'm quite proud of this chapter (: Reviews always appreciated –hint hint-. I was going to end the fic with Lucas and Peyton getting together, but I think I'm going to continue with this fic. Still hating Lucas though. Haha.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am truly sorry for not updating for however long it has been, but I don't know where to go with the story. I wanted to have them return to Tree Hill, but I'm not motivated to write it. Any suggestions/comments/ideas are definitely appreciated. Thank you in advance.

leytonloveee


End file.
